Grigori's Heart Circus
by AnonymousAK
Summary: A retell of the Noah's Ark Circus from Black Butler, DxD style. Child kidnappings, assassins, demon's and reapers, and it all revolves around a circus. Rated M for gore, blood, and possible lemons. With that...IT'S...SHOWTIME!
1. The Death Troupe

**So Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Book of Circus ended just recently, and the ending made me cry, so I thought to myself: Why don't I remake this DxD style?**

**And here it is. It's not entirely crossover, more just reference. A distinction.**

**So with that, it's...SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p>Along the cold night, in a quiet street corner, a little girl with brown pigtails walked along the side. She wore a tattered green jacket over an old dress that was heavily stained. A red scarf wrapped around her neck. In her hands was a basket full of apples. Some of them were fresh red, while a slim few were on the verge of rot.<p>

As she walked past the various homeless men and bums, she stopped at a police car that was parked along the corner. She walked up to the patrol car and gestured to the two men. "Good evening sir, would you like some apples?"

The cops turned their heads to the young girl. Weirded that someone so little would be in this part of town in the middle of the night. "What are you doing at this time of night? It's dangerous you know."

The little girl nodded. "I know, but I want to raise some money." She fumbled around in her pocket until she pulled out a tattered piece of paper. Unfolding it, she showed the two cops advertisement to a travelling circus named..."

"Grigori's Heart Travelling Circus?" The cop said taking a closer look at the page on the covered show several people performing feats and tricks. A blond boy with a black magician's wand, a young black haired girl with a whip and a tiger behind her, and a white haired maiden with a matching umbrella. A heavily muscled, dark skinned woman of imposing height and build, a gray haired man juggling daggers, a young boy with snakes on his shoulders, and a twin brother and sister flying towards each other from a trapeze.

"Mm," The girl nodded. "I can't afford it, and I really want to take my little brother."

The officer looked down at the price of ten dollars and sighed. "I'll take two apples. Fresh as they can be." He said as he fished money from his pocket.

The little girl gave him an apple and took the money. Until she realized how much he gave her. "Mister, I can't take this," She said trying to hand back his hundred dollar bill. The officer handed it back to her with a smile. "Don't worry, keep it. Have fun."

The little girl looked at the bill and gave a big smile. "Thank you!" As she ran out, the officer stepped out yelling.

"Go straight home now!"

"Geez, you're such a softie," His partner said seeing the little girl off. "You have really good taste."

"Shut up," His partner told him. "She does remind me of my daughter. She's the love of my life."

* * *

><p>The little girl, who now had more than enough, ran across corner after corner, trying to find her way home. "Now I can take Jimmy to the circus. I can even pay for his medicine n-" She stopped hearing loud tune coming from not too far from her. Turning, she looked down as one of the apples from her basket fell and rolled off towards the music, disappearing into a darkened part of the alley she found herself in. Along with the music, she heard a small voice:<p>

_Tom, he was a piper's son_

_He learned to play when he was young._

_And all the tune that he could play,_

_Was "over the hills and far away"_

Before she knew it, a figure walked towards from the darkness. At first glance, she found herself scared. Towering over her was a young man with short blond hair, and a monotone look in his eyes. A bang was swept over his right eye, completely obscuring it. He wore a black waistcoat and tattered, sewn pants. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck. Taking a good look, he seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where.

"Little girl," He kneeled down to where they were eye level. His cold glare coming from his left eye sent a slight shiver down her spine. He held out his right hand and showed her the bruised apple she had just dropped. "Can I have this?"

That little comment calmed her down a little bit and her smile returned. "It's just a dollar." She took a closer look at his hand and noticed that it was pitch black and bony like a skeleton. It almost looked inhuman. "Mister, your hand-"

"Oh dearie me, I don't have any money. Huh," He looked down and noticed the piece of paper by the girls feet. Picking it up, he smiled at the picture of the circus poster. "Do you wish to go to the circus?"

"Yes, it'd be a dream come true," The little girl told him with a big adorable smile. "I hear the performers are magical."

"Dream...come true?" He covered the apple with both of his hands and opened his palm, where several flowers popped out. A glittering pollen sprang out. It was sweet and nostalgic, like cinnamon and apples. It reminded her of her mother's apple streudel from when she was much younger.

"Oh," The young girl said in awe giggling.

"Do you like...magic!?" He said throwing the flowers in the air. High up, the flowers exploded, taking the form of several doves that released more glitter in the air.

Everything around her, the night sky became streaked in pink and purple. Flowers of different shapes and colors sprang from nowhere, and sparkling glitter was everywhere.

"Look above, and be bedazzled in a sweet dream," He told her. Looking up, she took notice of a beautiful young girl with flowing snow white hair, in a matching white dress. She hopped around in the air, as if she was flying. In her hands, was a white frilly umbrella. She twirled it and covered her body with it. When the umbrella fell, her body was nowhere to be found, and in her place were two twins swinging on a trapeze set. One was a young brother with short blond hair, and a green suit with a matching green hat. The sister was a young girl with long blond hair and wore a frilly purple dress.

"Welcome to dreamland!" The duo said in sync.

Every one of their words was sweet and soothing. The young girl felt completely relaxed and calm, especially since everything around her looked so beautiful.

"My dear," The young boy said placing a hand on her shoulder. He pointed straight ahead with his pitch black hand. "Just over the hills, is a chariot that will take you straight to Wonderland." As if on cue, a chariot appeared out of nowhere. Pulling it were two white horses. One had a unicorn horn on it's head, while the other had a set of white wings.

In reality, as she walked up to what she believed was a beautiful chariot, she walked towards a black limo with tinted windows.

Just as she was about to walk in, she heard a noise coming from behind, a sort of voice.

"Oi, what are you doing!?"

The blond boy's smile was replace with an irritated look. "Tch, damn."

He turned to the officer and his partner, who held their guns pointed right at him. "Stop, and let the girl go!" A sudden shaking caught their attention as something big sounded like it was coming towards them.

"Ara, Sakura-chan, what perfect timing," The boy said.

The two cops turned around. But unfortunately, they had no idea what had hit them until it was too late. As if being compressed, both of their heads were crushed and blood pooled from their injuries as they both fell to the ground. Standing, towering over them was a massive woman with bulging muscles and veins popping from her eyes and neck. Other than her arms, her legs were also ripped to where she looked more ogre than human.

Several more officers turned into the corner and looked, horrified at the sight of two of their men down. Their blood sprawled all over the place.

"You'll pay for this!" One of them said. Like a signal, each one of them pulled out their hand guns ready to fire. Before they could even pull the triggers, several objects flew in the air and impaled several of the officers. One of the unharmed looked down at one of his fallen and noticed several daggers lodged at their vitals. One had what looked like a severe brash cut, and noticed that two of them had their heads completely decapitated, while one of them had a snake coiled and biting him. "These people-" He looked towards the two assailants. Widening his eyes realizing they weren't alone. The muscle bound woman merely stood there, perched on her shoulders were the twins. Standing next to the blond who while he merely stood there, was a young man with dark brown hair and tanned skin who was juggling daggers with ease, and a young boy with dark blue hair, and a ball python wrapped around his shoulder like a scarf. Another was a young woman with long black hair, violet eyes. She had a curved, voluptuous body binded in a leather dress much like a dominatrix. and in her hands was a long whip.

The lone officer subtly backed away, dropping his pistol and attempted to make a run for it. "These people are demons!"

"Kiria-chan," The blond said snapping his fingers.

Before the officer could turn the corner something struck him from behind and impaled straight through his heart. He had died before he had hit the ground.

The young girl with white hair glided towards them using her umbrella, landing a few feet from them and away from the blood. "Is the target alright, Kurai-sama?"

The blond nodded and gestured to the limo. "Yes, the synthetic should wear off in a few hours. We should leave before there are more complications." As he said this he walked along the trail of corpses, his feet hovered a few inches to avoid stepping in blood. One by one, he picked out the daggers from the deceased officers.

"I really wish we didn't have to kill them quick," The black haired girl said with a light blush. "What I wouldn't give to hear their screams."

"If they screamed, we would've had a bigger mess," The young boy with daggers said.

A snake from the boy's shoulder hissed in his ear. "Use your head you sadist bimbo...says Bruce."

"Oi, what did you call me?" The black haired girl said with a tick mark cracking her whip. "You want to go you scaly little freak?"

"Child's play...says Damian." He replied.

"No fighting amongst siblings," The massive woman named Sakura told them in a calm manner. Despite that, both The black and blue haired held slightly fearful looks due to her massive build and strength.

"Scary...say Josh."

"You heard her," The twins said in sync.

"Let's go, everyone." Kurai ordered. "Father should be waiting."

That had seemed to calm everyone down as they each stepped into the limosuine. Before Kurai had walked in, he looked up and sniffed the air a few times. "Something...smells foul."

"Kurai-sama, we need to go," Kiria's voice rang out.

As the limosuine sped off, a lone woman with long black hair, square rimmed glasses, and a staff with a blade attatched to the end, watched as the limo disappear into the night from one of the rooftop views before looking down at the array of bodies before her. She merely sighed adjusting her glasses. "President Sona, won't appreciate the extra paperwork. However, it can't be helped."

* * *

><p>"Damn, not again," Rias spat in anger throwing the newspaper down on the table. The page she was on read of a certain article:<p>

**Recent development is still underway in regards of the child kidnappings and gruesome murders. Recently, up to nine officers were brutally murdered in an alleyway, and a young girl named Nariko Saeko went missing as of last night. The autopsies revealed each died in a peculiar way, so no Modus Operandi has been issued. Detectives have deduced that this was a co-operation performed by incredibly skilled assassins. Anyone with useful information please call the toll free number.**

"Ara ara, another kidnapping?" Akeno asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of Rias.

"It's bad enough that there is a group who kidnap and kill for their own gain, but to do it in Gremory territory is absolutely unforgivable." Rias said.

"Several towns in Japan have suffered from the same ordeal. How do these people even commit something like that and avoid capture?" Akeno asked.

"Rias-san," The both of them turned to Rossweisse as she walked in with an envelope in her hands. "Sirzechs-sama sent this for you."

"Thank you, Rossweisse," Rias said as she took the envelope and opened it. Inside were what looked like eight tickets. They were purple colored paper with Italic writing:

**Grigori's Heart Circus**

"A circus?" Rias asked as she motioned to rip them. "What is Onii-sama thinking?"

"Hold on Rias," Akeno gestured to a note that fell from the envelope. Picking up, Rias scanned her eyes until she placed it face down. "Well then, if it is something from Onii-sama, I can't back down. Akeno, give everyone a ticket. We're going to tomorrow's performance."

"Yes, President."

* * *

><p>Along a busy, crowded street, civilians were lined up behind gates as what looked like a parade walked along the street. Performers distributed balloons to young children, and flowers to the women. The performers woul pull of spectacular feats atop the floats, or wave to the audience while riding on animals. In the lead was a heavily muscled woman with a torch in her hand, and a pair of twins on her shoulders who were waving towards the crowd. Every once in a while, the woman would blow on the torch releasing a blast of fire that illuminated the night.<p>

Right behind her, being led by the boy with snakes was an elephant carrying three people. On it's back was a white haired girl with an umbrella, and a black haired girl carrying a whip. And on it's head was a blond boy wearing a red tail coat and white trousers. In his hands was a magician's wand that took the form of a microphone. His voice boomed across the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, step right up! The Grigori's Circus has arrived!"

The crowd went in an uproar, their screams pierced the night.

"Forget the cold weather, and let your hearts be warmed, as the show of the century is about to begin!"

Back in the Occult Research clubroom, Rias looked at the advertisement poster and glared at the members portrayed on it. "If you're responsible, I will never forgive you."

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter, I know I kept repeating the antagonist's looks, instead of their names, but as their character's develop, that won't be the case. <strong>

**But I'll tell you this now, each one of them, are OC's I've used in the past that will play as the first string members. If you watch Black Butler, you'll know what I mean.**

**Kurai- Joker**

**Kiria- Doll**

**Kimi- Beast**

**Kayna- Snake**

**Souji- Dagger**

**Calin- Peter**

**Erika- Wendy**

**And a new OC I introduced named Sakura, who will take the role as Jumbo.**

**Read, Review, Follow, and hopefully, I'll have more posts.**


	2. First Tier Performance

**Here's chapter two**

* * *

><p>The Gremory group, rode aboard the train towards the place where the Grigori's Circus was being held. It turns out they were well known worldwide for their "magical" feats and stunning performers. Rias sat across Akeno and Rossweisse as the others were conversing. Each of them were excited about the circus.<p>

"I've never been to a circus before," Asia told Xenovia and Koneko with an excited expression. "I hear they're so much fun." She looked towards Koneko, who had a glum look as she gripped her head. "What's wrong, Koneko-chan?"

"Do you not like circuses?" Xenovia asked.

"I hate them, especially the animal tamers," She said.

"Koneko-chan has a fear of whips," Kiba told them chuckling.

"Circuses are too loud," Gasper whined.

As they conversed amongst themselves, the three onee-sama's conversation was a lot more serious. "Rias, are you sure what Sirzechs-sama's assumptions are true?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself," Rias answered. "But Onii-sama is almost never wrong. It can't be helped."

"A circus that kidnaps children? That's something I could understand," Rossweisse added. "But a troupe full of murderers?"

Akeno pulled out a report from the pocket of her skirt. "According to Sirzech-sama's report, they have over seven hundred members, give or take. They stay for seven days and six nights. On the seventh day, they pack everything and leave for their next destination. Here's where it get's interesting. In all of the places they've travelled in, there have been at least one kidnapping. And that was during their stays."

"It could be a coincidence," Rias countered. "Someone uses a circus as a cover to kidnap children and throw them off suspicion."

"Is it possible the culprits are not human?" Rossweisse asked. Both Akeno and Rias looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to see," Rias told the two. "I already briefed the others, but for now, let's not try to draw attention to ourselves."

* * *

><p>The train had arrived at their destination and they found themselves at the circus tent. It was elegant, with attractions for the kids such as carousels and booth games. Performers and clowns wearing masks were handing balloons to the children, or performing different tricks that varied from juggling, to hand stand walking, to sword swallowing.<p>

"Whoa, amazing!" Asia said gazing upon the elaborate tent the size of a mansion. It had a purple/yellow stripe design and had the title in big writing: Grigori's Heart Circus

"I've never seen anything like this," Kiba said. "And this is a traveling troupe?"

"So this is it," Rias said walking towards the entrance. Before she walked in, she heard something hissed and abruptly stopped as a large snake appeared close to her face bearing its fang. The sight of the creature made Asia and Gasper jump back in fear.

The snake was resting on the shoulders of a young boy in his adolescence, with dark blue hair, pointed ears, scaly features on his cheeks, and cold, emotionless eyes. "Ticket please," The snake reeled back towards the young boy and flicked its tongue near his ear. "Says Malcom."

"Ticket," Rias took the tickets from everyone and handed it to the young boy, who held it up as the snake pulled the stubs out with its fangs.

"Enjoy the show...says Lisa," The boy said as he watched them walk in with a cold glare.

* * *

><p>Everyone had managed to find their seats after waiting for Koneko to buy her food. Just as they sat down, the lights immediately dimmered until it was pitch black. The spotlight flashed on the center, revealing a young boy in his late adolescence with blond hair, wearing a red jacket with white trousers, and a top hat. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to Grigori's Heart Circus!" He said as he took a bow. He reached for his pockets and pulled out several colorful rubber balls. "My name is Kurai," He said as he proceeded to juggle them with ease. He took another bow as he continued to juggle with just his right hand. "Pleased to meet you."<p>

Rias narrowed her eyes noticing that his right hand was pitch black and bony. "Is that, a prosthetic?"

He ceased juggling and the balls stacked on the palm of his hands, then rolled down his sleeve, where a black magicians wand with a white end slid out.

The crowd clapped at his start up and went silent.

"Allow me to introduce you to the first tier performers," He clapped his hands causing a puff of smoke to appear out of nowhere. Once it cleared, four more performers appeared out of nowhere.

"To start this show of the century with a bang, may I introduce our resident fire eater. Our beloved gentle giant: Sakura!"

A big, massive woman with bulging muscles appeared behind the five. She had wild black hair, and dark, almost reddish skin. She wore a simple sailor's school girl uniform. In her hands was a lit torch, the end of which was completely devoured, before it was spit back out in a blast of fire that lit up the stadium.

The tent went back to black before starting back up, revealing a brown haired boy juggling daggers with a spinning board holding a woman right next to him.

"Our no-miss dagger shot who always has his eye on target: Souji the Kaiken!"

The boy named Souji pulled out several daggers from his jacket, and threw them all at once. They impaled the board, tracing the woman's body, just barely missing her.

The light's turned on and off again, this time, revealing the young boy from earlier with all the snakes around his body. In his hands was a small flute that guided the snakes in a rhythmic dance as they circled around him. One was atop his head and shoulders dancing in the same fashion.

"A graceful, exotic dance from the rarest of rarities. Our man of many snakes, the lord of the jungle: Kayna the Serpent Bearer!"

"Their acts are standard at best, but not half bad," Rias said. "And the children don't seem forced."

"For kids so young, they are somewhat talented," Akeno added.

"Everyone, look above!" Kurai yelled pointing to the ceiling. "The princess of death defying tightrope walking. Our princess of the circus: Kiria the Angel!"

The spotlight shined upon a young girl with white hair wearing a white one piece and frilly skirt with stockings. In her hands was a white frilly umbrella. She walked carefully, tip-toeing through the tightrope. Halfway through, she stopped and took a step out until she started walking in what looked like air, making it look as if she was walking on air.

"That's incredible," Xenovia said. "Such balance."

"Beautiful," Asia said. She watched as the girl covered her body in the umbrella, and disappeared within it, shocking everyone as they then gazed upon a trapeze duo swinging across the air.

"I give the flying twins: Erika and Calin!"

While they were distracted, they didn't notice the four cages, each held a vicious looking lion in it. Standing in the center was a black haired woman wearing a bondage uniform and holding a whip.

"And last, our star of the show. I bring the goddess of wild cats: Kimi the Reiseiten!"

Koneko glared at the woman. Mostly because of the way she would whip the lions like they were common house cats, but she couldn't help but noticed how endowed she was, binded in leather straps.

"Tonight, you'll witness performances that'll make your head spin," After saying that, his head started spinning complete 360s until his head popped out as if it was loose a screw. The sudden action made the whole crowd laugh as his head roll around the floor, the body was running around trying to look for it.

"Oi, over here!" The head yelled. A moment later, the body picked up the head and placed it back on. The crowd was silent, which was broken as the applause broke out.

"Thank you, thank you," He said. "Now then, for this act, I will need one audience member for this." Kurai said looking around.

"They don't seem to be forcing these children into the performance," Rias said to Akeno.

"The gentlemen in the tailcoat seems eager!" Kurai yelled. A slim, middle aged man with a goatee and brown eyes and hair walked down. There, Kurai led him into a large box that was lying down and closed it on him. "Watch as the box will be impaled with deadly spears, and he will come out, completely unharmed!"

Kurai waved his wand up and the box started to float in midair. "Now then, sir, will you bang around so that we know you are in there?"

The box started to rock back and forth in a thrashing manner, as if the man was trying to escape.

"That is impressive, I actually thought there was someone in there," Asia said.

Koneko nudged Rias's shoulder. "President, there really is someone in there."

Rias widened her eyes and looked as Kurai raised his arm. "Come forth, mighty spears of Dgingir!"

Several spears rained from the ceiling and impaled through the top of the box several times at once. The tips impaled down and shot out the bottom. Rias narrowed her eyes and realized something was dripping from the tip. Everyone gasped, where Kurai laughed. "Don't worry folks!" He waved his arms and the spears vanished in a puff of smoke. The box floated down and stood vertical, and out popped the man himself, completely unscathed and unharmed.

The crowd again broke out in applause.

"Amazing," Asia and Gasper said.

"That surely was something," Kiba said.

"Koneko, are you sure there was someone in there?" Rias asked turning to Koneko, only to be surprised as the latter stood up. "Koneko?"

"Oh, it seems the little lady is even more eager!" Kurai said pointing to Koneko. "Come right up, don't be shy!"

Koneko did as told and slowly walked on stage as everyone clapped towards her.

"What is Koneko-chan doing?" Asia asked.

"Koneko, just what are you planning?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes.

"Now then, if you could just st-" Kurai stopped as Koneko walked past Kurai and past Kimi. There, she stood right in front of one of the lions that was allowed out of the cage, and stroked its fur. Her actions earned a gasp from the crowd as every one of her friends watched in shock.

"I forgot, lions are cats!" Rias said appalled.

"What lovely soft fur you have," As she comforted the beast, both Kurai and Kimi had a look of extreme shock and confusion.

"Your claws are well groome-" Koneko had stopped as the lion fitted her entire head in its mouth.

"Lizzy! Spit her out now!" Kimi yelled reeling back her whip and lashing it, only for Koneko to grab it. "She didn't do anything wrong. I merely beahaved rudely. Besides, indiscriminate is not enough to train her."

Kimi found herself flustered with a tickmark on her head. "What did you say you little br-" She stopped midsentence as Kurai thwacked her head with his wand popping out flowers. Kimi stifled before snapping her fingers. The lion released Koneko and returned to the cage.

* * *

><p>"What part of not drawing attention to yourself did you not hear?" Rias scolded Koneko as they walked from the tent after the show is over.<p>

"Forgive me, president," Koneko apologized.

As they talked, Asia, Xenovia, and Gasper were still in awe of the circus performances. "They were incredibly skilled. Their tricks were almost inhuman."

"Rias-san," Rossweisse said. "It may be possible that the performers weren't involved in the kidnappings and murders."

"You're wrong," They turned to Koneko, who held a serious look. "When I was on stage, there were small red drops," Her eyes narrowed. "It was blood, and it was real."

"Blood?" Akeno asked.

"From such a distance, the audience wouldn't take mind of it," Rias said. "But how did real blood end up on the stage?" She thought back to when the box was impaled with several spears, and something had dripped from the tip. "Could it be that someone was actually killed during that trick?"

"But the person inside came out unharmed," Rossweisse countered.

"Those kinds of magic, revolve around the use of illusions," Kiba said.

"Using tricks to decieve people," Rias said. She suddenly stopped and stood in place as someone passed by her. She was a young, thin woman with black hair in a bobcut. She wore a pair of red framed spectacles, and strapped to her back was a red sheath wrap with a black strap.

"_It's you,"_ She thought as the two walked past each other.

"President," Yuuto and Akeno asked.

"You guys go back to the hotel, I'll be right back," Rias said as she followed the young woman.

For a while, they walked through a line of brown, regular sized tents with several of the performers outside doing various tasks and jobs from cleaning to putting away their equipment.

"What exactly is a reaper doing here?" Rias asked as they approached a different array of tents. Unlike the other ones, these were twice in size, with a black and white stripe, each lined up with the other.

As the young woman walked towards the tents, Rias followed her, only to stop as something approached her.

She narrowed her eyes glaring at the snake boy from earlier and during the show. She remembered his name was Kayna.

"This area is off-limits," He said in a low, threatening tone as the snakes around his body hissed at the red-head. "Says Toby."

Rias's glare was replaced with an apologetic look. "Forgive me. I was wandering and got lost. I got seperated from the rest of my friends, where is the exit?"

"Go back the way you came...says Gordon," Kayna told her.

'_Man this guy is creepy," _Rias thought as she turned around. "Thank you."

As she walked back Kayna turned around and went back to his tent. "They were big...says Emily."

As Rias walked back, she held a serious, stern glare. "For a reaper to show up here, means someone had died," She had a flashback of the boox being impaled. "That proves...something is up with this circus."

* * *

><p><strong>So there is a slight difference with the DxD version, that reaper Rias saw was Sona. And in case you didn't figure it out, the one carrying the naginata from the last chapter was Tsubaki. That was painfully obvious. So those two take the role of Grim Reapers. Anyone can guess who would take Grell's role?<strong>

**That's the end of chapter two. **


End file.
